Leafpool's secret 2
by Reedstorm17
Summary: Here's the promised sequel. Do not read if you have not read Leafpool's secret.
1. New Years gift

**Hello, everyone! Here's the sequel I promised you. I hope you like it. **

**Sorry if there's slow updating. It's kind of hard to do multiple stories at a time. I try to limit myself.**

**So I'll get started as soon as I can.**

**Happy New Year!**


	2. Heatherkit's destiny

**Chapter one**

...

Heatherkit felt sleep overcome her as she curled up against Squirrelflight. Once she was asleep, she was lost in her dream.

She was outside the elders' den with Mousefur. Snowkit and Gingerkit were next to her.

It was peaceful in the camp. Heatherkit noticed Leafpool sitting by the nursery with Squirrelflight.

She ran with her littermates to play with Owlkit and Nightkit. Leafpool was approaching.

Suddenly Mousefur stood up. She stalked over to Leafpool.

Heatherkit paused. This wasn't good.

Mousefur jumped out and tore Leafpool's left forepaw. Heatherkit gasped. She watched as Leafpool fell back and hit her head on the stone.

Squirrelflight stood over Leafpool. After a while, Heatherkit approached.

Squirrelflight looked at Heatherkit. "She's dead, Heatherkit." she whispered. "She's dead."

Heatherkit jolted awake. She looked around the den. Whimpering, she pulled closer against Squirrelflight.

Squirrelflight held her tight. "Nightmares again?"

Heatherkit nodded. "About Leafpool."

"Don't think about it. You're going to be an apprentice soon. Think about that." Squirrelflight suggested. "Now, why don't you go and play with Snowkit and Gingerkit? Honeyfern's kits need to sleep."

"If you'll come with me."

"Of course." Squirrelight followed her into the clearing.

Heatherkit had always known Leafpool was her mother. She knew from the second Leafpool had set her beside Mousefur the day she was born that Mousefur was not her mother.

Owlpaw and Nightpaw had been great denmates. They were spending too much time training that she never got to see them.

She stayed beside Squirrelflight for a while instead of playing with her siblings. Finally she stood up.

"I'm going to ask Jayfeather about my dream." she told Squirrelflight before running off to her brother's den.

Jayfeather sniffed the air. "Heatherkit! Another dream?"

"Yes," Heatherkit sighed. "Leafpool's death."

"You keep dreaming about Leafpool. The day she died. What do you remember?" Jayfeather asked.

"Well...I didn't go to play with the other kits." Heatherkit stammered.

"What did you do instead?"

"I went to Leafpool." Heatherkit realized.

"Why?"

Heatherkit hesitated.

"Think about it. Go play with Snowkit and Gingerkit."

Heatherkit left the den. She was deep in thought.

She wanted to see Leafpool again. And seeing her die over and over again wasn't enough. She hated it.

Then she realized. She wanted her mother to be happy. She was to follow in her mother's paw steps.

She was destined to be a medicine cat.


	3. Snowkit's wish

**Chapter 2**

...

Snowkit watched Heatherkit leave Jayfeather's den. That was the only place he ever found her. He kept his eyes on his sister until she sat beside Squirrelflight.

Snowkit was often kept awake at night by Heatherkit's sobbing. She found the loss of their mother hard.

Unlike Heatherkit, Snowkit didn't feel Leafpool's loss. He had only been a few days old when Leafpool died. He had always thought Mousefur was their mother. The cat who had murdered their real mother.

Snowkit shook the thought away. He and Gingerkit walked over to where Squirrelflight and Heatherkit were talking.

"I want Leafpool to be proud," Heatherkit was saying. "And I've always had an interest. Having said that, I've decided I want to be a medicine cat."

"A medicine cat?" Gingerkit laughed with disbelief.

"That's what she said, Gingerkit." Squirrelflight mewed.

Gingerkit growled. "We'll, I think you shouldn't waste your time with that. Besides, Jayfeather's our brother."

Snowkit sighed. He wished his sister would be a little kinder. All she ever did was question everything any cat said.


	4. Gingerkit's uncertainty

**Chapter 3**

...

Gingerkit slowly wandered away from the nursery, unnoticed. She let thoughts run through her head.

Heatherkit, a medicine cat? No way! They were supposed to train as warriors together, but now Heatherkit wanted to be trained to be a medicine cat by their bossy brother.

Ever since Leafpool's death, Gingerkit didn't know what to believe. She usually questioned everything.

She walked to the apprentices' den. Outside the den, Owlpaw and Nightpaw were sharing fresh-kill with Rosepaw, Toadpaw, Bumblepaw, Briarpaw, and Blossompaw.

Nightpaw looked up. "Hi, Gingerkit. What's wrong?"

Gingerkit burst out with it. "Heatherkit wants to be a medicine cat. A medicine cat!"

She expected Nightpaw to laugh, but the black apprentice only blinked.

"So? Your mother was a medicine cat."

Gingerkit sighed. "Yes, I know, but..." Gingerkit sighed. She couldn't explain herself. She went back to the nursery. Whitewing was outside now with her kits, Dovekit and Ivykit. Honeyfern was still inside with Thistlekit, Poppykit, and Hawkkit.

"Let's do something!" Dovekit squealed.

"Like what?" Gingerkit's reply came out harsher than she had intended it to. Dovekit flinched away.

"Sorry. I'm just a bit confused."

"As to what?" Dovekit asked.

"Why Heatherkit wants to be a medicine cat."

"I'm not sure why either." Ivykit had joined the conversation.

"Oh, come on, you two." Dovekit puffed. "Heatherkit can make her own decisions. Come on, let's see if Whitewing will play moss-ball with us."

Gingerkit went along to play with them , but she was still uncertain.


	5. Medicine cat talk

**Chapter four**

...

"Wake up, Heatherkit," Squirrelflight whispered.

Heatherkit stirred. She hadn't been having any nightmares. Instead, she had dreamed that she was visiting Leafpool in StarClan.

"Let's go talk to Jayfeather." Squirrelflight suggested.

Heatherkit rose to her paws and followed Squirrelflight to the medicine den.

Jayfeather looked up as they entered. "Oh, hi Squirrelflight. You've brought Heatherkit. What is it? Do you need anything?"

"No, Jayfeather. Actually..." She nudged Heatherkit.

Suddenly shy, Heatherkit shook her head. "You tell him."

"No, you. It's about you."

Heatherkit paused, then shook her head again.

"Would one of you just hurry up and tell me?" Jayfeather hissed. "I don't have all day!"

Squrrelflight sighed. "Heatherkit wants to be a medicine cat."

"A medicine cat." Jayfeather nodded slowly. "So tell me, Heatherkit. Why do you want to be a medicine cat?"

Heatherkit sighed. "I-I've always had an interest...and...and...I want to follow in Leafpool's paw steps. Last night I dreamed about visiting her in StarClan."

Jayfeather's eyes sparked suddenly. "Did she say anything?"

"Well...yes," Heatherkit felt uneasy.

Jayfeather dismissed Squirrelflight. Then, leaning down to Heatherkit, he spoke quietly. "What did she say?

"You're scaring me, Jayfeather," Heatherkit whimpered.

"Sorry." Jayfeather sat up. "What did she say?"

"She...she said she was proud to have a daughter like me."

Jayfeather twitched his tail. "Anything else?"

Heatherkit stomach lurched. "Yes. She said the mouse would come back. I think she meant Mousefur." She gazed at her paws. " But it was just a dream, right?"

"No, Heatherkit." Jayfeather whispered. "You didn't dream that you visited Leafpool. You did visit her."

Heatherkit trembled with shock.

"Come on," Jayfeather whispered. "You were definitely meant to be a medicine cat. Let's go talk to Firestar."


	6. Apprentices

**Chapter 5**

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath Highledge for a clan meeting!" Firestar yowled.

Excitement flowing quckly through him, Snowkit sat between Heatherkit and Gingerkit. Heatherkit was waiting patiently while Gingerkit twitched her ears in a desperate attempt to sit still.

They were becoming apprentices. And Rosepaw and Toadpaw were becoming warriors.

"I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon StarClan to look down on these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the warrior code. Rosepaw, Toadpaw, do you promise-"

"We do!" Rosepaw and Toadpaw shouted, interrupting their leader.

"-to take care of the elders for the rest of your lives?"

"What?" Rosepaw exclaimed.

"That'll teach you not to interrupt your leader while performing your warrior ceremony."

"Not fair!" Toadpaw whined.

"Calm down, I'm joking. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"We do."

Snowkit bit back his laughter.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Rosepaw, from this day forward, you will be known as Rosefall. Toadpaw, you will be known as Toadsplash. StarClan thanks you both for your courage and your determination."

"Rosefall! Toadsplash!"

Firestar waited for the cheers to die down, then went on. "Heatherkit, Snowkit, and Gingerkit have reached their sixth moon. Heatherkit is going to train as a medicine cat. Of course Jayfeather will mentor her. Is that okay with you, Jayfeather?"

"Sure," Jayfeather rolled his eyes.

"You will be known as Heatherpaw."

"Me?" Jayfeather tilted his head in confusion.

Firestar groaned. "No, your apprentice."

"Oh!"

Snowkit couldn't hold it back anymore. The rest of the clan was laughing with him.

"Snowkit, from this day forward, you will be known as Snowpaw. Your mentor will be Lionblaze."

_But Lionblaze is my brother! _Oh, well. Jayfeather was mentoring Heatherpaw.

"Ashfur, you will be Gingerpaw's mentor."

"Heatherpaw! Snowpaw! Gingerpaw!"

Hazeltail and Graystripe walked over with their apprentices, Blossompaw and Owlpaw.

"Ashfur, Lionblaze. Is it okay with you if Owlpaw and Blossompaw come along?" Graystripe asked.

"No problem," Ashfur dipped his head.

Excitement threatened to burst inside Snowpaw.

...

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'll try to pick up the pace.**

**By the way, in this story, Ashfur's nice.**


	7. Meeting Crowfeather

**Chapter 6**

Gingerpaw ran ahead with Blossompaw while Snowpaw and Owlpaw lagged behind.

"Gingerpaw! Gingerpaw! You have to see this!" Blossompaw squealed. "Look! It's the Sky Oak!"

Gingerpaw looked up. The oak tree loomed really high overhead.

Ashfur, Lionblaze, Hazeltail, and Graystripe came with Snowpaw and Owlpaw.

"This is the Sky Oak." Graystripe explained.

"Don't climb it," Hazeltail quickly warned.

"It's really high. Not a fun fall." Lionblaze shuddered.

"Come on!" Blossompaw mewed. "Let's go to the ShadowClan border!"

"Okay. Calm down." Hazeltail sighed.

Gingerpaw raced after Blossompaw, closely followed by Owlpaw and Snowpaw.

"Here we are!" Blossompaw cheered.

"What's so exciting?" Gingerpaw asked.

"No one here?" Ashfur asked.

Gingerpaw shook her head.

"Oh well. Let's go to the WindClan border."

Gingerpaw and Snowpaw perked up. "Is that where our father lives?"

Lionblaze wrapped his tail around them. "Yes. Maybe he'll be on patrol."

"Come on!" Blossompaw was way too hyper.

There was a patrol all right. A white she-cat, a gray and white she-cat, a small light brown tom, a light brown tabby tom, and a dark gray tom.

"Who are they?" Snowpaw wrinkled his nose.

"Whitetail, Gorsetail, Owlwhisker, Whiskerpaw, and I'm Crowfeather."

Gingerpaw's jaw dropped. This cat, leading the patrol, was her father? She finally got to see him.

"Why is that apprentice staring at me like that?" Crow feather asked Lionblaze.

"Actually, Crowfeather, your not going to believe this. it's her first time out, as is this white apprentice here. Also, Gingerpaw is my sister, as Snowpaw is my brother."

Crowfeather stared at him. "Leafpool had the kits before she died? Firestar never announced that!"

"Well, they're alive. Heatherpaw is training to be a medicine cat."

Crowfeather leaped across the stream. "Let me get a closer look at you two."

The rest of the WindClan patrol was staring at Crowfeather, shocked.

Crowfeather leaped back across. "Uh... forget I said anything!"

"Come on, let's go." Lionblaze dragged the rest of the patrol back to the camp.*

...

***Literally **


	8. Gathering

**Chapter seven**

"Guess what tonight is, Heatherpaw?" Jayfeather asked.

"What?" Heatherpaw sprang to her paws.

"The gathering."

"Am I going?"

"All medicine cats go. You're going to meet the other medicine cats, as well as other cats from different clans." Jayfeather explained.

"Are Gingerpaw and Snowpaw going?"

"Of course."

...

Heatherpaw walked beside Jayfeather.

"How do you know where to go?" Heatherpaw asked.

"I follow scent trails."

Excitement building up inside her,Heatherpaw looked ahead. She could see the Gathering island. She thought about the island. How great it would be if she could get there now, instead of in a few-

_What just happened?_

Heatherpaw glanced around. There was sand at her feet. A small island. She could smell something fishy. She wrinkled her nose.

RiverClan.

"ThunderClan apprentice." A RiverClan warrior sneered. "Strayed from the group, I'm guessing."

"I didn't see her cross the tree-bridge." A slender she-cat protested.

The ThunderClan cats reached the tree-bridge.

"Heatherpaw! There you are!" Lionblaze called.

Jayfeather jumped onto the island. "One second you were next to me, and the next you weren't!"

Jayfeather led her to two RiverClan cats. "Next time don't run off like that." he mumbled.

"I didn't!" Heatherpaw tried to protest.

"Mothwing!"

The golden tabby turned her head. "Oh, hi, Jayfeather."

"Who's that?" The gray tabby asked.

"This is my new apprentice, Heatherpaw. Heatherpaw, this is Mothwing, and her apprentice, Willowshine."

"Hi!" Willowshine mewed cheerily.

Heatherpaw nodded simply.

Heatherpaw was then introduced to Littlecloud, Flametail, Barkface, and Kestrelfur.

Leopardstar, RiverClan's leader, spoke first. "We have been well fed this Newleaf. We have four new warriors, Beetleclaw, Prickledust, Petalgorse, and Grasstail."

"Beetleclaw! Prickledust! Petalgorse! Grasstail!"

After a moment's hesitation, Heatherpaw joined in.

Leopardstar stepped back to let Firestar speak.

Heatherpaw held her breath.

"We have also been well fed. Prey has definitely become richer this Newleaf. We have two new warriors, Rosefall and Toadsplash, and three new apprentices, Heatherpaw, Snowpaw, and Gingerpaw."

Heatherpaw listened happily as the clans chanted her name.

Blackstar spoke next. Heatherpaw didn't hear his announcement. She was too busy studying the ShadowClan leader.

_Blackstar? _Black_star? This cat is white for StarClan's sake!_

Onestar was speaking now. "My warriors came back from a patrol yesterday with some interesting news," he tilted his head as a wicked smile began to form on his face.

This couldn't be good.

"Heatherpaw, Snowpaw, and Gingerpaw are the kits of Leafpool and Crowfeather! And Lionblaze and Jayfeather, too!"

The clearing burst into chaos.

Heatherpaw ducked. This couldn't be happening.

Firestar silenced them. "Do not speak about my daughter that way! It's enough punishment for Crowfeather that Hollyleaf _and_ Leafpool died."

"Leafpool was a traitor! She broke the warrior code!"

Firestar swiped his claws across Onestar's face.

The clans gasped.

"Leafpool is dead!" Firestar whimpered. "I will not let you speak that way about her."

Heatherpaw sat in the stunned silence. If only she could be back at the camp. How she wished she could be back-

_What just happened?_

She was back at the camp.


	9. Second hunting patrol

**Chapter eight**

"Hey, Snowpaw, I'm on hunting patrol at sunhigh." Lionblaze called.

Snowpaw nodded. "Okay,"

"Would you like to come too?"

"Sure!" Snowpaw perked up. "Who else is going?"

"Let's see, Thornclaw, Cinderheart, Berrynose, Toadsplash, Briarpaw, and Nightpaw."

Cinderheart was Nightpaw's mentor.

"Of course I'll come." Snowpaw purred as he remembered hunting two days earlier. The satisfaction of killing that large mouse and carrying it into the camp. And now he would do it again.

Nightpaw and Briarpaw joined him while they waited for everyone to get ready.

"Blossompaw's hyper. All the prey runs from her before she even catches its scent!" Briarpaw joked.

"Your lucky she's out patrolling the WindClan border." Nightpaw warned. "Otherwise she'd claw your ears off."

Briarpaw shrugged. "I wouldn't have said that if she was here."

"We're ready!" Thornclaw interrupted.

Snowpaw got to his paws and walked between Briarpaw and Nightpaw.

They went to an old twoleg den and split up.

Snowpaw went up to the twoleg den. Maybe there would be mice inside.

Finding a hole, he squeezed in.

There was nothing there but wood and dust.

And mice all over the place.

Snowpaw purred.

Dropping into a crouch, he moved closer to one of the bigger mice. The mouse nibbled at the wood.

Snowpaw pulled back, then sprang out and snapped the mouse's neck.

If only that could have been Onestar. Snowpaw growled at the thought of the WindClan leader. How dare he put down his mother like that. Firestar was right to claw his face, truce or no truce.

Then he remenered how Heatherpaw had disappeared from the gathering after that. Probably ran home. He'd nearly done the same thing.

"Snowpaw, you actually came in here?"

Snowpaw jumped.

Nightpaw scrambled through the hole.

Snowpaw laughed. "There's lots of mice."

After they'd caught enough mice, they left the abandoned den and waited for the others.

Berrynose was there with a large blackbird, and Cinderheart padded up just then with two shrews.

Cinderheart dropped her shrews. "Four mice _each_? How'd you find so much?"

Snowpaw tried to speak around the tails, but finally gabe up and dropped the mice.

"We went in there." He flocked his tail at the abandoned den.

Cinderheart nodded thoughtfully. "Now we know where to hunt next time."

Snowpaw happily picked up his mice. He would hunt there again next time.


	10. Skirmish

**Chapter nine**

Gingerpaw flicked Snowpaw with her tail.

"I see a rabbit."

A small brown hare sat near the WindClan border stream, nibbling at a long grass stalk.

"I'll chase it to you." Snowpaw offered.

"Okay." Gingerpaw glanced back at Ashfur and Lionblaze. They were supposed to be hunting too, but it looked as if they were taking a break to watch their apprentices.

"Focus, Gingerpaw, or you'll miss an easy catch." Snowpaw whispered teasingly.

Gingerpaw turned back to the rabbit, which was still eating the grass. Noticing a hole behind her, she stepped over to block it. It must be the rabbit's burrow.

Snowpaw dashed behind it. The rabbit stopped nibbling, glanced up, and ran toward the hole.

The rabbit stopped when it noticed Gingerpaw. It tried to turn away, but Gingerpaw leaped forward and landed on it squarely.

"Stealing our prey, huh?"

Gingerpaw whirled around. Breezepelt stood at the edge of the stream, his fur bristling. Five other cats stood behind him.

"No way. This is _our_ prey. We found it over here." Snowpaw hissed.

"Then how come there's ThunderClan scent over here, mixed with rabbit?" Breezepelt challenged. "I'm so ashamed to have code-breaking half-siblings." he sneered.

"What's going on here?" Ashfur burst out beside Gingerpaw.

Lionblaze glared at Breezepelt. "There is no ThunderClan scent over there. You're makng that up."

"We saw them chase the rabbit," Ashfur added. "It was on our side of the stream."

"Why don't you come check out the scent then?" Dewspots suggested. "You, apprentice. Come on."

Gingerpaw gulped. Dewspots was staring straight at her. Paws trembling, she leaped across the stream.

"All I smell is rabbit."

A sharp pain flashed through her forehead like lightning. She stumbled backward, stunned.

Breezepelt growled. "Get off out territory!"

Gingerpaa felt stupid. She should have known. There had been no ThunderClan scent. Not until she went to check it out.

Gingerpaw reared up and bit her half-brother's paw. Hard. Breezepelt screeched. Gingerpaw let go.

"Stop!" Lionblaze leaped across the stream and knocked Breezepelt down. "No more of that! You have falsely accused us of crossing the border. Then you forced Gingerpaw to come and see for herself, then attacked because she was on your territory. But you _told_ her to come into your territory!"

Lionblaze bit Breezepelt's ear before letting him go.

Gingerpaw rose to her paws as blood ran into her eyes. She blinked it away.

"Come on," Lionblaze guided her across the stream."Let's get you back." he glanced at the patrol. "We _will_ report this! And I don't want to find out that you told Onestar a completely different story!"

Snowpaw picked up the rabbit.

Gingerpaw let Lionblaze guide her back to the camp. Her wound burned like fire.


	11. Collecting herbs?

**Very sorry to those of you who actually like this story. I just keep getting bad reviews and I'm searching too deeply in my mind for ideas. I don't know if I will continue this story, but since some of you are waiting for me to update, I'll give you chapter 11. Sorry if it's short, but I have a few things in mind for later. I'm just bad at coming up with good space-fillers.**

...

**Chapter 10**

Heatherpaw woke up in her nest a little before Sunhigh. Jayfeather was in the back of the den sorting herbs.

The skirmish her littermates had gotten into yesterday had shocked her. Luckily Gingerpaw had only ended up with a small scratch.

Heatherpaw had heard about the skirmish that had happened with ShadowClan only a few days before she was born that had killed her sister Hollyleaf. Heatherpaw had never met her, and hoped being a medicine cat would let her see her sister.

"Good, you're awake." Jayfeather paused. "Get something to eat and then we'll go down to the lake to collect mallow."

"Okay." Heatherpaw got up and grabbed a small mouse from the fresh-kill pile. Bumblepaw was sitting nearby, sneaking bites of a shrew he had hidden behind his back.

Heatherpaw settled beside him. "Mind if I join you?"

"Sh." Bumblepaw whispered. "I'm not supposed to be eating until after I go hunting. Mousewhisker will be so mad if he finds out I'm eating."

Heatherpaw laughed. "I won't tell. But you'd better catch a lot."

Bumblepaw quickly finished the shrew. Not a moment to spare. Mousewhisker walked over just then.

"Ready to go?"

"Yup!" Bumblepaw got to his paws.

Heatherpaw laughed softly. Finishing her mouse, she went back to Jayfeather's den.

"Ready!"

"Okay. One sec."

Heatherpaw pictured the lake in her mind. She could stay there for as long as she wanted this time-

_Huh?_

There was no longer stone beneath her paws. Now there were pebbles.

"Jayfeather?" Heatherpaw called anxiously.

No answer. Heatherpaw opened her eyes. Water lapped at her paws.

_What am I doing at the lake?_

She sure didn't remember coming here. She was in Jayfeather's den only a moment ago.

Heatherpaw glanced around anxiously. What was happening? This wasn't the first time something like this had happened.

A little while later, Heatherpaw heard "Here she is." Lionblaze led Jayfeather to the lake.

"Thought I'd find you here." Jayfeather muttered.

They huddled together and whispered. Heatherpaw stood there, watching them. What was going on?

Finally they turned to her.

"We have some very important things to talk about."

...

**Anyone figuring something out?**


	12. Prophecy

**Chapter 11**

Heatherpaw trembled. Her brothers could be scary sometimes.

"What...what do you want to talk to me about?"

"You start." Jayfeather whispered.

"No, you!" Lionblaze hissed. "You're the one who thinks so."

Jayfeather sighed. "Heatherpaw, what exactly just happened?"

"I don't know!" Heatherpaw gasped. "I was just thinkng about going to the lake to collect mallow, and suddenly I was here!"

"Hm," Lionblaze muttered. "So you teleported to the lake, huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did the same thing happen when you ended up at the gathering?" Jayfeather demanded.

"I-I guess so." Heatherpaw backed away slowly. Why were they asking her this? She had no idea why she was teleporting everywhere.

Jayfeather sighed. "Firestar was given a prophecy a long time ago. _There will be three, kin of your kin, with the power of the stars in their paws._ Lionblaze and I are two of them. We thought Hollyleaf was the third, but then..." He paused a second. "Anyway, we think you're the third."

"What?" Heatherpaw yelled. "How?"

"Your power is teleporting," Jayfeather explained.

Heatherpaw was excited and scared, but also curious. "So what are your powers?"

"I can sense thoughts and walk in dreams."

"What? You mean you know what I'm thinking?" Heatherpaw hissed.

Jayfeather smirked.

"I cannot be defeated in battle." Lionblaze mewed.

"Wait, wait, wait. What did you just say?"

"I cannot be defeated in battle." Lionblaze repeated. "How do you think I managed to hold off WindClan yesterday without getting a scratch?"

"Maybe you'll learn more when we go to the Moonpool in a few nights." Jayfeather suggested.

Heatherpaw nodded. "It's just so hard to believe."

"And how do you think I found out about the prophecy?" Jayfeather asked.

Heatherpaw laughed. "You mean you went into his dream?"

"Yes."

"Um...Jayfeather?" Lionblaze interrupted. "Someone's been listening in." With a growl, he yelled. "Alright, Snowpaw, show yourself!"


	13. Regretful spy

**Chapter 12**

Snowpaw thought about running, but decided against it. Lionblaze was already mad, and Snowpaw didn't want to be in trouble any more than he already was.

Snowpaw crawled out of the bush.

"Thank you." Lionblaze growled. "What exactly did you hear?"

Snowpaw stared at his paws. "Everything you said," he admitted reluctantly. He already regretted coming.

"Why did you follow us?" Jayfeather demanded.

"I…I was curious. And bored. I wanted to know why Lionblaze was leaving camp without taking me with him."

"He has a point there, Lionblaze." Heatherpaw chimed in. "If you had taken him hunting earlier, he might not have followed you."

"But that's not the point!" Lionblaze interrupted.

"Lionblaze, please. You're scaring him."

Snowpaw's fur grew hot.

"Snowpaw." Jayfeather came a little closer. "What your sister can do is special, but that doesn't make her any better than you. So don't b jealous, alright?"

Snowpaw was a little bit jealous, but he kept it back. "I'm not jealous."

"Good. And you aren't supposed to know. So you need to pretend you don't. You can't tell anyone."

"I won't." Snowpaw promised. He wouldn't even consider it.

"I don't mean go home and tell Gingerpaw. I mean don't tell anyone."

"I won't!" Snowpaw repeated with a huff.

"Good."

"Because you followed me here, Snowpaw." Lionblaze told him. "You have to stay at the camp tomorrow."

Snowpaw groaned, but it was a worthy punishment.

"Now, Heatherpaw." Jayfeather mewed. "Why don't we collect that mallow like we planned?"


End file.
